


Routine

by dorothy_notgale



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Drug Use, Every Shade of Wrong, F/M, For Shame!, Herbert West: Solid Gold Ultimate Creepster, Masturbation, Oh wait, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Voyeurism, literally the only way he could be a worse roommate is if he killed your cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothy_notgale/pseuds/dorothy_notgale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert West is quiet and keeps regular hours, just like the advertisement requested. If those hours happen to overlap with his roommate's study dates... well. It's not his fault the walls are so thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> The good people of Tumblr have not seen this, but the bad ones have. _You know who you are._

Herbert long ago discovered that his mental acuity is intensified by the use of Re-Agent. So, it seems, is his imagination—though he has noticed an additional correlation of strength of effect with length of time spent awake. Further testing is still required to determine whether it's some form of compensation for the loss of REM cycles.

The point is, he's capable of incredibly vivid visualization immediately after injecting, especially given sensory aids. Not that he timed his use to coincide with his roommate's “study” date, of course.

Perish the thought.

Through the wall, he hears the beginnings of their sex play, gentle and easy. They haven't yet figured out that he dropped his Thursday night class. He's always quiet as a churchmouse, after all—why should they ever notice his presence?

_MUST BE QUIET + KEEP REGULAR HOURS!_

Meg's soft moans continue, and he hears a rumbling growl join them before being muffled—presumably by a mouthful of pale flesh.

Is it her breast? Is Dan's mouth even now sucking at the swell of mammary tissue, perhaps licking a pink nipple to glistening painful erectness?

Or might he have moved lower, to plant a wet open-mouthed kiss to her quivering sex crowned by damp golden curls?

Dan is good with his mouth, Herbert decides. He seems the sort to enjoy giving in this way, and the image of him sloppy-chinned from indulging in the rich sensuality of taste is a pleasing one. The whimpers from the other side of the wall lend credence to the idea.

Long, slender legs, spread but shaking—one pinned to the plain white sheets, the other hooked over a muscular shoulder browned by a summer of pickup basketball games. Yes, Herbert can understand why she can't help those little sounds of pleasure rapidly growing to full-voiced cries. His own lip bruises between his teeth.

“Oh! Oh-oh! Mmf!” He wishes she wouldn't silence herself so. She's clearly far along, perhaps prompted by the invasion of a large finger or two below Dan's flicking tongue.

He's actually startled when the wall begins to shake; he hadn't thought they were at that stage yet. He wonders what position they might opt for, tries a few out in his head.

The winner is Dan sitting upright, Meg in his lap. That strong, not-too-bulky physique would show to great advantage, abdomen rippling with each thrust, thighs flexing beneath his partner as he powers up into her.

Dan has a gorgeous penis, even flaccid—praise be to welcoming mistakes and flapping linens. Engorged, slick with his own and another's juices, it must be even more impressive. In, out, in, out, revealed and hidden like a magic trick.

Herbert's hand speeds up in concert with their rhythmic sounds, eyes staring through the anatomy prints pinned to his walls into visions of the writhing primal dance of basic life.


End file.
